Another More Complex Comedy
by cellofthenewworld
Summary: Chapter tree is up! Hellz yea! It's pretty short though...
1. Telegram

Okay, so I got a little bored…so, thus, I said, "I will write a story!" But the sad truth was I didn't want to do another FREAKIN' Code Lyoko chapter/story. So…this one will be for Death Note peoples. Because Death Note, anyone who reads Death Note, the creators of Death Note, and the characters in Death Note have been thus proven AWESOME. It'll be kinda like ASC, but with a different name. (If you don't know what ASC is, check my profile. It's my only complete story.)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Death Note! If I did though, I'd be Kira! (not hinting anything –shifty eyes-)

Telegram

Light: WTF?! Why would he call it 'Telegram'? It has NOTHING to do with a telegram!

L: Yes it does.

Light: -looks at L- Okay. So how exactly IS it related to telegrams?

L: Well…first of all, there is a landshark behind you.

Landshark: Hellz yea.

L: Second, I just got a telegram.

Light: You did?

L: Yeah.

Light: Oh.

L: Anyway. And thirdly, Kira's real name is telegram.

Light: What?! No it isn't! I'M KIRA!

L: I knew it! –pulls out gun-

Light: …crap.

L: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… (it's a repetitive 'ha' okay?)

Landshark: -attacks L- Graaa!

Light: Haha.

Mello: Hi! You gotz any chocolate (say it cho-co-lat-ae)?

Misa: Great! Now you screwed up the chain of names that start with 'L'!

Mello: Well, sorry.

Misa: UNFORGIVIBLE!

Mello: But aren't we starting a chain of names that start with 'M'?

Matsuda: Hmm…

Mello: Well?

Misa: Fine.

Mello: There. Now…you have any chocolate?

Misa: No.

Mello: ArtPop?

Misa: Actually, yes! –pulls out ArtPop-

Mello: Yay!

Misa: Yay!

Mello: -eating ArtPop- So…how many before we reach the amount of 'L's before.

Misa: Well there were 17 'L's and were at 16 'M's currently.

Mello: Oh.

Near: Hi guys!

(Silence)

Near: Umm…hello?

Light: NEAR! No body else important in Death Note has a name starting with 'N'! You idiot!

Near: Oh great. Now I'M the idiot.

(More silence)

Near: What? Why did you guys stop talking?

L: Cause you called yourself an idiot.

Near: No I didn't!

L: Oh yes you did! Look up five lines asshole!

Near: -looks up five lines- No…there was just some more silence.

L: Oh…well look up eight lines then! Umm…asshole!

Near: -looks up eight lines- OHHH…now I see it. But I was being sarcastic-

Misa: UNFORGIVIBLE!

(Even more silence)

Landshark: -at door- Telegram!

Mello: Wait a second…your just that talking landshark, aren't you?

Landshark: No, I'm a dolphin!

Mello: Really? Well come on in! –opens door-

Landshark: Graaa! –attacks Mello-

Mello: Oh my god!!! –gets attacked-

Light: Hey what's on the telegram?

L: Telegram.

Light: What?

Mello: HELP!!! –being attacked-

L: The chapter, Telegram.

Light: Oh…read it to me.

L: Okay. –takes breath- Okay, so I got a little bored…so, thus, I said, "I will write a story!" But the sad truth was I didn't want to do another FREAKIN' Code Lyoko chapter/story. So…this one will be for Death Note peoples. Because Death Note, anyone who reads Death Note, the creators of Death Note, and the characters in Death Note have been thus proven AWESOME. It'll be kinda like ASC, but with a different name. (If you don't know what ASC is, check my profile. It's my only complete story.)_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Death Note! If I did though, I'd be Kira! (not hinting anything –shifty eyes-)

Telegram. Light: WTF?! Why would he call it 'Telegram'? It has NOTHING to do with a telegram! L: Yes it does. Light: -looks at L- Okay. So how exactly IS it related to telegrams? L: Well…first of all, there is a landshark behind you. Landshark: Hellz yea. L: Second, I just got a telegram. Light: You did? L: Yeah. Light: Oh. L: Anyway. And thirdly, Kira's real name is telegram. Light: What?! No it isn't! I'M KIRA! L: I knew it! –pulls out gun- Light: …crap. L: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… (it's a repetitive 'ha' okay?) Landshark: -attacks L- Graaa! Light: Haha. Mello: Hi! You gotz any chocolate (say it cho-co-lat-ae)? Misa: Great! Now you screwed up the chain of names that start with 'L'! Mello: Well, sorry. Misa: UNFORGIVIBLE! Mello: But aren't we starting a chain of names that start with 'M'? Matsuda: Hmm… Mello: Well? Misa: Fine. Mello: There. Now…you have any chocolate? Misa: No. Mello: ArtPop? Misa: Actually, yes! –pulls out ArtPop- Mello: Yay! Misa: Yay! Mello: -eating ArtPop- So…how many before we reach the amount of 'L's before. Misa: Well there were 17 'L's and were at 16 'M's currently. Mello: Oh. Near: Hi guys! (Silence) Near: Umm…hello? Light: NEAR! No body else important in Death Note has a name starting with 'N'! You idiot! Near: Oh great. Now I'M the idiot. (More silence) Near: What? Why did you guys stop talking? L: Cause you called yourself an idiot. Near: No I didn't! L: Oh yes you did! Look up five lines asshole! Near: -looks up five lines- No…there was just some more silence. L: Oh…well look up eight lines then! Umm…asshole! Near: -looks up eight lines- OHHH…now I see it. But I was being sarcastic- Misa: UNFORGIVIBLE! (Even more silence) Landshark: -at door- Telegram! Mello: Wait a second…your just that talking landshark, aren't you? Landshark: No, I'm a dolphin! Mello: Really? Well come on in! –opens door- Landshark: Graaa! –attacks Mello- Mello: Oh my god!!! –gets attacked Light: Hey what's on the telegram? L: Telegram. Light: What? Mello: HELP!!! –being attacked- L: The chapter, Telegram. Light: Oh…read it to me. Okay. –takes breath- Okay, so I got a little bored…so, thus, I said, "I will write a story!" But the sad truth was I didn't want to do another FREAKIN' Code Lyoko chapter/story. So…this one will be for Death Note peoples. Because Death Note, anyone who reads Death Note, the creators of Death Note, and the characters in Death Note have been thus proven AWESOME. It'll be kinda like ASC, but with a different name. (If you don't know what ASC is, check my profile. It's my only complete story.)_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Death Note! If I did though, I'd be Kira! (not hinting anything –ninja wayz-) Telegram. Light: WTF?! Why would he call it 'Telegram'? It has NOTHING to do with a telegram! L: Yes it does. Light: -looks at L- Okay. So how exactly IS it related to telegrams? L: Well…first of all, there is a landshark behind you. Landshark: Hellz yea. L: Second, I just got a telegram. Light: You did? L: Yeah. Light: Oh. L: Anyway. And thirdly, Kira's real name is telegram. Light: What?! No it isn't! I'M KIRA! L: I knew it! –pulls out gun- Light: …crap. L: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… (it's a repetitive 'ha' okay?) Landshark: -attacks L- Graaa! Light: Haha. Mello: Hi! You gotz any chocolate (say it cho-co-lat-ae)? Misa: Great! Now you screwed up the chain of names that start with 'L'! Mello: Well, sorry. Misa: UNFORGIVIBLE! Mello: But aren't we starting a chain of names that start with 'M'? Matsuda: Hmm… Mello: Well? Misa: Fine. Mello: There. Now…you have any chocolate? Misa: No. Mello: ArtPop? Misa: Actually, yes! –pulls out ArtPop- Mello: Yay! Misa: Yay! Mello: -eating ArtPop- So…how many before we reach the amount of 'L's before. Misa: Well there were 17 'L's and were at 16 'M's currently. Mello: Oh. Near: Hi guys! (Silence) Near: Umm…hello? Light: NEAR! No body else important in Death Note has a name starting with 'N'! You idiot! Near: Oh great. Now I'M the idiot. (More silence) Near: What? Why did you guys stop talking? L: Cause you called yourself an idiot. Near: No I didn't! L: Oh yes you did! Look up five lines asshole! Near: -looks up five lines- No…there was just some more silence. L: Oh…well look up eight lines then! Umm…asshole! Near: -looks up eight lines- OHHH…now I see it. But I was being sarcastic- Misa: UNFORGIVIBLE! (Even more silence) Landshark: -at door- Telegram! Mello: Wait a second…your just that talking landshark, aren't you? Landshark: No, I'm a dolphin! Mello: Really? Well come on in! –opens door- Landshark: Graaa! –attacks Mello- Mello: Oh my god!!! –gets attacked Light: Hey what's on the telegram? L: Telegram. Light: What? Mello: HELP!!! –being attacked- L: The chapter, Telegram. Light: Oh…read it to me. Okay. –takes breath-

All but L: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Light: I say we burn it.

Everybody else: HUZZAH!

Telegram: -gets burned-

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Okay…you won't understand ArtPop until you've read ASC. And yes, L did read the story twice. Making you read the story three times! But for those who did read ALL of it, I put an easter egg in it for you. I'll give the Death Note to anybody who finds it!


	2. Crazy Taxi

Thanks to the two people who reviewed! Huzzzzzzah! Now, our story will unfold differently this time (don't worry. I won't write the story again in a telegram). Anywho, I'm interested in dis' story. And I'm (slightly) confident!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Death Note. If I did, I'd know L's real name! And who's knows that (don't say anything)?

Crazy Taxi

Mello: Chocolate?

Near: -whacks Mello- You already used that joke!

Mello: Oh.

Near: Yeah.

(Elsewhere)

Light: AM NOT!

L: ARE TOO!

Light: AM NOT!

L: ARE TOO!

Light: I am not the Kira!

L: Yes you are!

Light: Prove it.

L: -pulls out cassette tape-

Cassette Tape: -Light's voice- Hi, I'm Light and I- -Matsuda's voice- -is the Kira!

Light: I _is_ the Kira? Come on, you could of done better.

L: I guess…

Light: Well, because you know, I will kill you! –reaches for Death Note-

(Death Note isn't there)

Light: OMFG! Where is it?!

L: Pure Shikon has it. She got it when she got the easter egg in the last chapter.

Light: Damn. Now what?

L: Well you could shoot me, or stab me, or run me over, or push me off a cliff, or pwn me badly in WoW…

Light: Oh, that's a good idea. Thanks!

L: You welcome. Glad I could help.

Light: Sweet.

L: …

Light: …

L: …

Light: Gah! –stabs L-

L: _**Ahhh**__hhhh__hhhh_hhhh. –getting stabbed with carrot-

Light: Gah! –stabbing L with carrot-

L: -slowly lies down on ground- Okay…I'm dead.

Light: Okay. –walks off-

L: -gets up- Moron.

(Elsewhere)

Matsuda: -in Lincoln Navigator- So…what is our status?

Misa: -also in Lincoln Navigator- What?

Matsuda: What is our status?

Misa: Like…relationshipwise?

Matsuda: NO! What is our status?

Misa: What do you mean?!

Matsuda: Listen, if we're flying to the moon, we need status checks.

Misa: Were flying to the moon? –looks out Navigator window-

Matsuda: NO! Listen, when we're business tycoons, you have to tell us our status on the market.

Misa: But…we were just…

Matsuda: No time for you confusion! We need to get to the blender! What is our status on how far we are?

Misa: Umm…

Matsuda: Shut up! What is our status? Reinforcements aren't coming and the rendezvous point in infested!

Misa: Err…

Matsuda: Listen…I know its stressful being a famous rock star, but what's our status on being chased by fans?

Misa: Where's the moon?!

Matsuda: -driving- Um…Misa?

Misa: NO! NO MORE STATUSES!

Matsuda: Okay…but-

Misa: NO! NO MOON! NO TYCOON! NO BLENDER! NO RENDEZVOUS! NO ROCK! AHH!

Matsuda: Err… -makes sharp turn into mental asylum parking lot-

Misa: What? Where are we?

Matsuda: Nowhere.

Misa: But-

Matsuda: -grabs Misa and runs into asylum- I got a crazy one!

Misa: I'm not crazy!

Matsuda: Yes you are.

Misa: But- -gets dragged away-

Matsuda: -waving- Goodbye!

(Elsewhere)

Near: Hellz yea!

(Elsewhere)

Light: Ahahaha! –stabbing people with carrots-

L: -following Light- Stop! You are wasting vegetables!

Light: NEVA! –stabbing more people with carrots-

L: -sigh-

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Okay, so Near wasn't exactly laughing at Misa. He just randomly said that because. Oh yes, Pure Shikon, I have some trouble guessing genders…so if I got it wrong I can change it!


	3. Pz0wned

Okay, you people must want to kill me for not updating the story…in like…weeks. But I have a good reason! You see, it began with me not really paying attention, then I got Guitar Hero 3. So, now that I'm finally live in Japan on expert (yeah, I don't really have a life), I will update my story! Oh yeah, you got it easy, imagine the CL in Norway readers. _B_r_r_r_r_r_r_r_r_r. (Oh, yeah, don't tell me, I checked the wiki. I know Lawliet's last name.)

Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. No seriously, it's not mine. If you understand that it is not mine, skip to the story. Now. I don't own Death Note! Nor do I own _a_ Death Note! Pure Shikon does!…but not me. GO AWAY! I DON'T OWN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! That's it, I'm going on strike.

STRIKE 

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

Actually…now it doesn't really sound like a word. Oh well.

STRIKE 

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

_**STRIKE**_

Pz0wned

Light: What?!

L: What? Something wrong?

Light: Well, yeah! Look at the freakin' title!

L: Pz0wned?

Light: Pz0wned!

L: Okay, I _know_ that is incorrect slang.

Light: -nods twice-

(Near walks in with a toy)

L: Nate! Look at the title!

Near: Pz0wned?

Light & L: Pz0wned!

Near: -plays with toy- That's a _horrible_ title. _Horrible_.

L: Yeah, we know.

(Mello walks in with chocoasghajreaghbf)

CellDot: -being strangled by Near- Ahk!

Near: WE ALREADY USED THAT JOKE! –stops strangling CellDot-

CellDot: -pulls out gun- -fires three times- Weird kids these days.

(Comes back to our regular schedule)

Near: -cough- Mello! Look at the title!

Mello: Pz0wned? Sounds like a pizza.

All: …

…

…

…

Mello: Umm…

(Naomi walks in with gun)

Naomi: Why do I have a gun?

Mello: Look at the piz- I mean…title.

Naomi: Pz0wned?

All: Pz0wned!

(Raye walks in with…err…badge?)

Raye: Yo! Homie dogg! Whazupwhazupwhazindahouse?

Near: What?

Naomi: Raye! You're alive!

L: Actually…most of us actually died and are just being brought back to life for use in a humorous story which of course makes fun of the general dimension of time and space that we actually came from for the comments of other people who do the same thing connected by one single network called fanfiction.n- -falls over a dies from lack of air- -gets back up- As such.

Light: Damn. Nice deduction skill_z_.

L: Err…thanks?

Light: Wait…if we're all dead…except… –looks over at Near and Mello-

Naomi: I have an idea! Let's start a club called the Dead Death Note Discontinuers! –pulls out scissors and a cardboard fridge box-

All (but the living people): Hooray!

(A few minutes later)

L: -puts sign on reading, "DDND") Hooray!

Dead People: -get in the box-

Light: -in box- -puts up door- I'll be the door watcher! –looks through peephole in box door-

(Misa walks in)

Misa: -looks at cardboard box (which seems to be having a party inside [with flashing lights and music)- Wow. –looks over in blank space where Near and Mello are sitting (and playing go fish [with teeth)- Oh. –walks over to Near and Mello- Hey guys, what ya doin'?

Near: -looks at teeth- I DON'T KNOW.

Mello: But this is the only place you can be.

Misa: Why?

Mello: 'Cause they only let people who died into the box.

Misa: Really? Not true.

Near & Mello: TRUE.

Misa: Well I'm sure that I can get in. –walks off-

Mello: -watches Misa go- Hey, Nate. Look. –pulls out JellO-

Near: Sweet!

(Elsewhere)

Misa: -at cardboard door- Hello?

Light: -behind door- Yes?

Misa: -thinks, "Light? This should be a cinch!"- Can you let me in?

Light: -points at sign reading, "Dead People Only"-

Misa: Oh, I'm dead.

Light: Really? How did you die?

Misa: Umm… stabbed…no, shot…no, suffocated?

Light: Oh. –points at sign next to the other sign reading, "Stabbed/Shot/Suffocated: $2.50"-

Misa: -pulls out a five and hand to Light- Keep the change.

Light: Explain your death story.

Misa: Oh, it's a long story.

Light: I've got time.

Misa: Well…

(Elsewhere)

Near: -eating JellO-

Mello: Is it good?

Near: Yeah.

(Silence)

Near: Hey…we're eating JellO.

Mello: Yeah?

Near: And your name is…

Mello: Wait…what does this have to do with my-

Near: So…

Mello: No!

Near: Your MellO!

Kool-Aid Man: OH YEAH!

KAM & Near: -drinking Kool-Aid- OH YEAH!

MellO: I hate you all. You too, CellDot.

MellO: Hey…stop tying that.

MellO: STOP!

MellO: STOOOOOP!

CellDot: No.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, there it is. Feel free to call Mello MellO. I kinda like it. Anyway, please comment. It's been freakin' weeks since I got a review! Sorry, I forgot MellO died. Sorry.


End file.
